Baka Nikki
'Baka Nikki '(ばか日記; Idiot Diaries) is an original comedic, slice-of-life drama produced by DreamS. It will air on Saturdays at 1:30pm, and start on February 1, 2014. Plot Yokoshima Daisuke is transferred to a new high school in Tokyo because of his health. Finally having the chance to live a normal life, he decides to join clubs, but because he is not fully recovered from his illness, he cannot join any sport clubs. He decides to join the student council, only to realize they're all idiots. The story follows his hectic school life along with the student council. Characters Main Characters/Student Council *'Yokoshima Daisuke '(横島大輔) is a 15-year old boy who was sickly his entire life. To get good health care, he and his family move to Tokyo. He is transferred to a new high school and decides to join the student council. He is the most level-headed of the student council members. He is the level representative. He is played by Takemura Junichiro *'Amakusa Hisoka '(天草密) is a 16-year old girl who is the student council president. She is known as the "Idiot President" because of her lack of knowledge on commoners. She doesn't attend a private school because she wants to be around commoners. She comes from a wealthy family. She is played by Yamada Ayumu. *'Tainaka Riko '(田井中理子) is a 15-year old girl who is the student council vice-president. She is known as "The Idiot's President's Idiot Right Hand" because she always agrees and goes along with Hisoka's plans and statements. She is always charismatic and energetic, but seems to have a low self-esteem and gets depressed very easily. She is played by Akimoto Miharu. *'Taketatsu Yumeka '(竹達由ゆうメカ) is a 17-year old girl who is the student council secretary. She is known as "The Sweet Princess" because she is always eating sweets and daydreams all day. She is played by Sugiura Asuka. *'Yonezawa Sumire '(米沢寿美礼) is a 18-year old girl who is the student council treasurer. She is called "The Tax Thief" because she tricks people into giving her money. She is the daughter of a millionaire. She doesn't attend a private school because it is too far away. She is played by Fujiwara Kumiko. *'Suzuki Rei '(鈴木玲) is a 16-year old boy who is the student council historian. He is known as "The Hentai Prince" because instead of filming the student council meetings (since it is his duties), he films girls. He and Nagisa are always messing around. He is played by Saionji Hiro. *'Hirasawa Ayane '(平沢彩音) is a 15-year old girl who is the student council assistant secretary. She is always looking after Yumika and ends up doing her duties. She is the most normal (besides Daisuke) in the student council, but tends to be tardy and aloof. She is played by Fujimoto Emi. *'Kikuchi Nagisa '(菊池渚) is a 15-year old boy who is the student council social chairperson. He is known as "The Shota" because of his little boy image, and is often mistaken as a girl (despite obvious-looking as a boy). He and Rei are best friends and always mess around. He is played by Akimoto Kureno. Minor Characters *'Hanazawa Kimiko '(花澤后子) is a 15-year old girl who is known as "The School's Princess" because all the boys go after her and become her "dogs". She is a tsundere. She is always attempting to overtake the famous student council (especially Yumeka), along with Naoki. She is played by Murakami Ume. *'Miyazono Naoki '(宮園直樹) is a 15-year old boy who is known as "The School's Prince" because all the girls go after him. He has taken a liking to Hisoka and tends to tease and bully her a lot. He is always attempting to overtake the famous student council, along with Kimiko. He is played by Shinohara Yuudai. *'Kobayashi Haruryuu '(小林春竜) is a 16-year old girl who adores Hisoka, but ends up being known as "Hisoka's stalker". She is played by Matsumoto Yuuka. *'Hirose Mariya '(広瀬まりや) is a 18-year old girl who is known for exposing other people's secrets through her "Newspaper club". She is played by Furukawa Nanase. *'Tainaka Ryuu '(田井中竜) is a 15-year old boy and little brother of Tainaka Riko. He is the first friend Daisuke meets at his new school, and they eventually become best friends. He appears like a delinquent, but is rather normal, and hates violence. He is played by Aizawa Kenji. Anime The first opening song is "Hanasaku☆Saikyou Legend Days" by Amefuri. The first ending song is "Honmei Answer" by MoeDoki. Each main character will sing a character song.